Ｓｍｉｌｅ
by ScreamForTheReaper
Summary: Ｒｉｎ Ｍａｔｓｕｏｋａ Ｘ ＯＣ: And all my life, I've been waiting for someone like you, to make me smile.
1. Home

**I know this is short but the next chapters will be longer. And if you see anything wrong or are confused please tell me! Besides that enjoy.**

**Oh and here is Yukiko- imgur dot com and then put slash IARa5GQ  
**

* * *

The cold air attacked the already freezing girl, her body trembling as her exposed skin was under assault. She had barely got off the plane. Her slender legs lead her into the nice and warm airport, no one was really there, it was after all midnight. A sigh escaped the raven-haired girl, her blue eyes scanning the small quite crowd. "Yukiko-chan!" A overly hyper and extremely loud voice shouted. "Oi! Nagisa-kun, behave." A stern but kind voice called after the running blonde. His magenta eyes shining brightly as he went to tackled the raven-haired girl, named Yukiko to the ground. Her face held the same stoic expression as she moved just in time to the side. She hugged her coat closer to herself now uncomfortable with the stares and attention drawn to them. Out of habit she wrapped her red scarf closer to her face as her eyes glared at the boy on the floor. "Yukiko-chan!" Whined the blonde named Nagisa. He got up and rubbed his head as he pouted "Why did you move?" The stoic girl only shrugged as she looked at the approaching male. He had emerald eyes and a kind warm smile on his face. "Welcome back, Yukiko." The girl's eyes soften and she nodded. She peered behind the male, hoping to see a certain someone here.

"Yukiko." Someone called. She snapped her head towards it and was met with the same ocean blue eyes as hers. The male had the same raven colored hair too. "Haru." They both looked at each other, same expression but their eyes, their eyes told so much. "Hey Makoto." The emerald eye boy looked at Nagisa "Hm?" He asked. "Its been awhile." Makoto's features softened as he nodded "Yes it has. I'm happy we're all back together." As the two males were talking the two siblings were engulfing each other in a hug.

"I missed you onii-san."

"I missed you too."

The group had arrived at Haruka's house, a sleeping Yukiko was snoring softly, something she rarely did unless content. The males were happy she was back home. But the same thought ran through their minds. That one face. Rin. Does she know about them? "It would surely break her heart to know how the group has drifted apart over the course of years."

_"Why dont you smile?" The red-haired shark tooth boy asked, poking the cheeks of the raven-haired girl. She only gave her a glare as she swatted his hand away. "You dont talk either!" He complained. A sly grin found its way to his face. "I bet I can make you smile or talk." What sounded that a scoff came from the blue eyed girl. "Challenge accepted."_

"Enough. Its late you guys should go home." Haru spoke, his younger sister on his back. "Thank you for coming with me to get her..." Without another word he left the two males there outside. With a sigh he went to the guest bedroom, now Yukiko's bedroom and laid her down.

_"I'm leaving. Going to Australia." Said the red-haired male, named Rin. Silence was what he got. "I never finished that challenge though..." Its safe to say the two kids grew close. He no longer needed words to understand the girl, he could read her like a book. He knew her probably better than she knew herself. _

"We are in for one hell of a ride." Haru groaned once he was able to removed his sister's coat and scarf. He pulled off her shoes and socks. "Good night." He whispered as he left the room.

_ "Why are you crying?" Rin asked, concern shown in his eyes. His small hands found her cheeks as he wiped the tears from her face. "Don't-" His sentence was cut short as Yukiko's petite body hugged the male close. "Promise me you'll come back!" She sobbed. This caught the male by surprise this was in fact the first time ever he had heard her speak or even make a noise. Rin wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly "I promise."_

Yukiko was snuggled up in was blankets as her face twisted that into some of sadness following that a few tears were shed in her sleep.  
Four years had passed. She had gone to France a week after his departure.

_"And you better call and write me. Or I'll hunt you down and embarrass you in front of everyone." Yukiko threatened. A small chuckled left his lips. "Okay. Okay. I will." A smile was playing upon his lips "I won." _

_Confusion swept over Yukiko "Huh?" _

_"I won. I got you to talk. All that is left is to make you smile."_

_"S-Shut up, baka!" A blushing Yukiko said._

_"Watch one day, you will smile and it will be because of me. Just you wait!"_

"I'm waiting." Yukiko whispered as her blue eyes tiredly opened.


	2. Harmless

**So as promised a long chapter. I know this one is a little lame.  
**

**Thank you guys for the follows and favorites ^^**

**Also here is the beautiful Kaitlin: imgur dot com _slash_ bquW16a**

* * *

Maybe it was because of the plane ride that Yukiko was grumpy or was it the dream? Who knows. All we know is that she was awoken early at 6AM, something she does not like, not at all. It was a simple and stupid text from her friend who happens to also go to Iwatobi - Kaitlin Mikoshiba.

Or maybe it was the fact Haruka already enrolled her in school.

Yeah it was probably that.

Morning had passed and lunch approached offering the young teen a grumpy stomach. Dragging her tired and stiff body, Yukiko groaned as she climbed the steps to the roof. Why did they eat on the damn roof? Ugh who the hell knew. Of course being forgetful she had forgotten her lunch making her day so much more worse than when it first started. Finally, she made it to the top. Alive. "Yukiko-chan!" The hyper blonde shouted as he ran over to her, grabbing her slightly smaller hands and pulling her over to the group. A smile was spread across his face as Yukiko kept her stoic look. "Where is you're lunch?" Makoto asked as he looked down at the empty handed girl. She shrugged as she replied "I forgot." A sigh escaped her older brother as he slightly shook his head. "You can have some of mine!" Nagisa offered but of course Yukiko declined. Makoto offered next but she shook her head. Haruka then shoved half his lunch to her "Eat."

"No."

"Eat."

"No."

She knew they needed to get into shift for the swimming club so she also knew they need they're food. "Hey, where is your new friend?" She asked, changing the subject. "Rei. Oh I dont know!" Nagisa answered looking around. "Rei!"

"I'm right here." A voice said as a sigh came after. Nagisa then went to introduce him. "Nice to meet you." Yukiko said as she bowed slightly. Rei did the same as he blinked. Oh yeah, he doesnt know she is Haruka's sister. "Hey you look like Haruka-sempai." He commented looking between the siblings. "She is my sister." Haruka confirmed as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh." Rei simply said "Twins?" Yukiko shook her head "He is older by a year." Rei only nodded, probably doing math or some shit in is head.

It was the end of school and Yukiko was waiting for her best friend Kaitlin to get out, she had to stay behind in the class room. Haruka and the guys are having swim practice. "Yukiko! I'm sorry I kept you waiting, stupid Mr. Soto was telling about my math grade." She gave a cheeky grin as she glomped her friend "C'mon lets go!" You see she was dragging Yukiko to her brother's swim practice. Weird...Although Yukiko wanted to go to her own brother's practice, the guys were saying how they didnt want her to see them in the shape they are in now. Sighing she looked at her friend, she had also grown up. She was slightly taller than Yukiko 5''6. She had long beautiful orange colored hair than if you looked at it at a angle looked like flames. Her eyes were a very nice gold color. She is a very slim girl too but she had the curves. Yukiko truly wished she looked like her. "Wait you're brother goes to Samezuka Academy?" Yukiko asked as she let a hint of surprise slip into her voice. Kaitlin giggled as she nodded "Captain of the swim team too." Wait, Yukiko remembered Gou who preferred Kou tell her about this guy. "You're brother is the stalker guy Gou told me about?"

"HE IS NOT A STALKER!" Kaitlin shouted, it wasn't a mad or angry shout it was more of 'I-cant-believe-what-just-came-out-of-your-mouth' laugh. "He seems like one..." Yukiko commented after her friend stopped laughing. "Okay, okay so he likes cute girls but stalker is overboard."

"Should I be ready to defend myself or have pepper spray?"

"Oh my god- No, he wont like attack you!?"

"Oh my fucking god, Kaitlin you said it like a question!" Yukiko exclaimed, well not really, just rose her voice slightly.

So with a now scared and alarmed Yukiko they walked into the school. "I'm here to see Seijuro Mikoshiba." Kaitlin stated as she smiled at the man in the booth. The man nodded, knowing who she was "Go right on. Have a nice day." Yukiko stood in one place, not that she was still scared (slightly but whatever) but it meant meeting new people, something she sucked at. She tended to be blunt and distant. Plus she was away in France for four years! How is she suppose to bring that up? "Oi! Yukiko, get your ass in gear and get to walking." Kaitlin called as she vanished down the hallway. A sigh left the raven-haired girl as she quickly followed suit and caught up with the orange-haired girl.

"Welcome to the Samezuka Academy pool!" Kaitlin had thrown her hands up in the air to make it dramatic, she had a small grin on her face.  
Suddenly in a flash Kaitlin was on the floor being glomped by a orange haired grinning boy.

"Ah!" She squealed in surprise. Yukiko only blankly stared at them "At least it wasn't me who got attack." She mumbled earning a glare from the taller female. "Huh?" Yukiko looked at the male that assaulted her friend "Who are you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "That is Yukiko! She is my best friend since like forever." He only nodded before inspecting Yukiko closely "See my brother is harmless." Kaitlin grinned. "Why would I cause harm to someone as cute as her?" The male asked "Oh Seijuro...its a long story." The orange haired female sighed. Yukiko had turned her head to the side, avoiding conversation and human contact. "Anyway, I'm Sejiuro Mikoshiba, Captain of the Samezuka Swim Team." He smiled or more like grinned proudly.

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker..." Sejiuro pouted looking at his sister.

"She is just like her damn brother its crazy."

"Who is her brother?" Sejiuro asked, looking at his sister with curious eyes.

"Haruka Nanase." Yukiko answered bluntly, as if it was obvious. Her blue eyes scanned the pool, it was certainly bigger than Iwatobi's pool. Her eyes landed on a certain swimmer.

''His form...its like Rin's...'' Yukiko mumbled softly turning her gaze back to the two hyperactive siblings. But she came face to face with a certain friend "Oi! You're spacing out again." Yukiko only rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands into her jacket pocket.

After awhile Kaitlin pushed her brother back to work.

"See he is harmless. No pepper spray needed."

"..." Yukiko stared at her friend and sighed a gentle smile forming on her face. "...Fine."

"Lets get to studying!" Kaitlin smiled as she took out her math textbook and long overdue homework. "By studying you mean me helping you turn in last months crap?" Yukiko chuckled. "Thats right!" The golden eyed girl giggled softly, opening her book to the wrong chapter.

"Wrong chapter, wrong section and wrong type of book."

"I cant use math for history? Oh...explains why I fail..." Kaitlin joked.

Yukiko said as she busted into fits of laughter. It echoed through the room making the boys turn to look at them. Yukiko was holding her stomach as she laughed, smiling at her friend. Its been awhile since she last laughed like that.

"Huh?" Rin looked at the source of the similar laugh. His eyes widen slightly as he dropped his towel.

"Y-Yukiko?"


	3. Tsundere

**Okay here is chapter three. I want to thank everyone for their support and encouragement for this story. I'm also sorry it took so long to update. And finally I have a question, an important question. I was thinking of making this just a Rin love story. What do you guys think? **

**If you want a Mikoshiba story, I could make one or make a story of little drabbles and you could request. Please tell me.**

* * *

The raven haired female sat down near the pool, her feet entering the warmish water. A sigh escaped her lips as her best friend rambled on about the guy in school. Yukiko hadn't been listening so she only nodded at some parts and hummed at the rest. It went from studying for math to talking about guys. Blues eyes scanned the pool, every single boy here was good, not perfect but good. "Hey, Yukiko." Kaitlin called as she nudged her friend's side with her own. "Quit staring at Rin Matsouka. Its disturbing at how intense your stare is." The orange haired girl teased. She then turned her attention to the red haired male and saw he was staring right back. "Oh shit, his stare is intense too. Stare contest!"

Yukiko only huffed when she blinked, say it was true it was a small staring contest. To Rin is was a sign that he and her were still friends, something he wished for, no hoped for. The raven haired female turned to the other female next to her. "I lost. I was hoping someone would get water in his eye." Yukiko said with all seriousness. "That's so mean!" Kaitlin said as she gasped hitting the raven head. "The gods didn't answer me though..." Yukiko mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I did get water in my eye though." A voice said.

Yukiko recognized it as Rin. She huffed and crossed her arms "They should have made a big wave and make it just enter one eye."

Kaitlin gasped as punched Yukiko's shoulder softly "Yukiko behave!"

Rin chuckled and put his hands on his hips "You haven't changed at all. Still a tsundere."

"I'm not tsundere." The raven haired girl said a blush sweeping across her cheeks.

"Yeah, you're a little bit tsundere." Kaitlin stated with a laugh.

"Yukiko is the queen of tsundere. I remember she used to act like she hated me but I know secretly she loves me. Right, Yukiko?" Rin asked teasing his old friend.

"You know each other?" Kaitlin asked. Yukiko nodded and looked at Rin "Since we were little." Rin nodded in agreement "This bastard wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Like dude I want to watch my older brother fucking swim." She added making Rin's smile fade into something of a scowl. "You looked lonely." He defended. Kaitlin giggled as she watched the two friends fight with each other, she knew they meant no harm. "Lonely? I was with Nagisa and Makoto all the time." Yukiko stated as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

Rin rolled his eyes as he sat down "If the Captain asks what I'm doing say teaching Yukiko to swim." He joked knowing full well Yukiko couldn't. "Oh my god, Yukiko you can't swim? Are you sure you're related to Haru-chan?" Kaitlin asked with wide eyes. "I pretty sure they're related they're almost the damn same its scary."

Yukiko rolled her eyes hitting both Kaitlin and Rin on the heads. The female took her feet out of the water as she took Rin's towel from him. "Oi!" Rin said reaching for his towel. Yukiko swatted his hand away with a scowl and dried her feet. "You're towel is so fluffy." Yukiko complimented.

"You're so weird." Rin laughed patting the top of her head.

"I know."  
Time went by and Kaitlin left with her older brother, leaving Rin and Yukiko with a few other people. They sat at the end of the pool as Rin asked her about her school life in France. "There was this one girl who always painted cats." She commented. "Was it you?" Rin asked with a smirk. "No." Yukiko scowled. "She was an American, she was so nice but everyone else was mean to her." Yukiko looked up at the ceiling of the practice room, her eyes closing slightly. "So I beat some bitches up one day." Rin looked surprise. Yukiko chuckled "Yeah, I know. Surprising."

Rin raised an eyebrow "You're lying."

The raven haired female shook her head "I even have a scar from where one girl cut me with a paintbrush." She lifted up her shirt slightly, barely showing her stomach. A light faded scar about three or four inches in length showed. Rin made a sound like him sucking in air, which he did. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Stop it, put down your shirt. I'm a teenage boy with raging hormones." He joked.

Yukiko blushed brightly "Pervert." She muttered putting the shirt down.

"Hey I'm not the one showing people my belly scar."

"You walk around half naked."

"For swimming!" Rin argued with a small laugh.

"Mhm, sure whatever." Yukiko teased.

Soon they were the only two left in the school, something that shouldn't have happened. Later on, a teacher came and kicked them out. The pair stood outside of the school gates like stray lost dogs. "Its freaking cold." Murmured Yukiko as she took out her phone "8PM?!" She shouted. Rin chuckled "Haru is probably got the damn police looking for you." He commented. The female groaned as she slumped her shoulders "Kill me."

"No but I'll walk you home." Rin commanded. He grabbed her hand and started walking at a very difficult space from Yukiko. His strides were long so it was hard to keep up with the male.

** (I'm getting tired so I may be rushing this chapter a bit.)**

"Why were you with Rin? Do you know what time it is? I thought you were lost. Are you hungry? Where were you so late at night? Don't give me that look." Haruka was pacing back and forth in the living room. His younger sister sitting on the floor her arms crossed and a look of boredom but amusement on her face. "First, slow down." Yukiko laughed. "I can't I was worried!"

Yukiko laughed and shook her head "I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Haru rolled his eyes "Eat and then go to bed. I'll lecture you when I have energy and Makoto with me." He joked.

Yukiko only smiled and nodded as she got up and hugged her older brother. The female didn't eat having been full already. She just went to her room and stripped herself of her clothes and got into her pajamas.

After that she climbed into the comfy bed and passed out as soon as he head hit the pilllow.


	4. Special

**Hey! Long time since I updated, I know and I'm sorry! Forgive me? **

**First I want to explain a couple of things.**

**Okay I don't have a laptop anymore, I'm writing on my iPad and phone which is very hard if you don't already know. The struggle.**

**And also the chapters might have more mistakes because of it and will probably be slightly shorter just as this one was. And lastly, I want to thank you all for the support and everything. Thank you for following, favoriting and commenting. It truly does mean the world to me and give me the power to continue writing. Anyway that's all. I love you guys.**

* * *

Yukiko didn't go to school today, reason being she caught a cold.

"If you need anything just call me if Makoto." Haru reminded for the thousandth time. The raven haired female nodded as she snuggled closer into her blankets. Her nose was slightly red and her hair nappy and messy. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?" The older sibling asked with concern show in his sea blue eyes. "I'll be fine! If you don't hurry you'll be late for school." Yukiko muttered, a cough escaping her throat. Haru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a small smile going to his lips.

"Okay, okay."

After Haru once again checked everything he left, making it to school just as the bell rang.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Just as Yukiko was about to fall but into her slumber, someone knocked. The young girl groaned softly, maybe if she stayed quiet they would go away. So with that she closed her eyes and tried to was again go into a peaceful sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

The blue eyed female groaned, taking her extra pillow and covered her head with it. She just wanted to sleep. But a sudden sound of footsteps coming from the hallway made her tense and stop breathing.

_Oh kami, its a thief._ Yukiko thought as she slowly got up from her bed, trying not to make any noise. But it didn't sound like that the person was taking things. It was more like searching for a certain item or something. "Kami, its a kidnapper!" Yukiko whispered/yelled to herself. And she just remembered her phone was in the living room...Now how is she suppose to call Haru or Makoto or you know the police! Yukiko started to have an anxiety attack from over thinking this too much. She took deep breathes as quietly as she could.

It didn't help that the footsteps got closer. "Okay if enters my room I'll attack then run." Yukiko decided. The sad thing wad her choice of weapon was a pillow... The steps stopped right in front of her door. The female's breathing stopped once again as she awaited her attack to enter.

"I'm a ninja from the FBI and your kidnapping days are over!"

Yeah not the best line to shout.

She pathetically hit the person with the pillow. "Wow." That voice...

"Rin!" Yukiko threw herself at him and hug him tightly "Did you scare the evil kidnapper away?" Rin chuckled and just nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Yukiko sniffles and yawned. "Why aren't you at school?" She asked a scowl coming onto her face. A small blush appeared on his cheeks and he just ruffled her hair. "Skipped." The short female looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sick too?" She asked and walked back to the bed, exhausted. She had a small headache too. The red head laid next to the raven haired girl a sigh leaving his lips.

"No."

"Then why?"

"I still owed you, from when I was sick that one time." Yukiko grinned and looked at the male "When the class had a field trip but I didn't want to go since it would be boring without you, so I went over and took care of you?" She asked remembering perfectly.

Rin chuckled and nodded "And I know you wanted to really go to the zoo too." Yukiko nodded as she snuggled into Rin "I'm cold." The male put an arm around her as if it were instinct. "Rin..."

"Hm?" He hummed.

"Do you still suck at drawing?" She asked.

"Yes I'm still a bad artist." Rin laughed.

"Can you draw me something?" Yukiko asked, her eyes closing slightly.

The weird medicine the doctor gave her wore off and is making her really tired.

"Why?" Rin asked, he was terrible at art. "Hm, because I love your drawings, they mean the world." Her voice was soft and fading as she yawned.

"I always keep them."

_"Yukiko, I drew you something!" The small red head boy shouted as he shoved a horrible drawing of a shark to the young raven head. "Oh. Thank you." Was Yukiko's reply, a small smile on her face._

_ "I know it isn't like your art and it isn't perfect and-" _

_He was going to continue but she interrupted him. "I love it." _

_Rin looked at her and a grin spread onto his face. The raven haired girl held the picture close to her heart, never once had anyone drawn her anything they always asked her to draw for them, so this simple and terrible drawing was the best gift in the work to her. "I'll keep it forever."_

_"You don't have to. I mean it's just a drawing." Rin chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck._

_"It's special though." _

_"How?"_

_"Its special because you gave it to me."_


End file.
